


Waves.

by recklesserenade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, arumika, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesserenade/pseuds/recklesserenade
Summary: How would she describe what loving Armin felt like? Calm, soft and gentle. Like sea waves crashing at the shore with the sun setting behind.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. recess.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~^^  
> thank you for clicking on this!  
> this first chapter is just to clear up how they met, they will be older in the next chapters.  
> some things are anime/manga based!

Moving from one place to another sucked, that’s all Armin knew about life. He would give whatever it would take so his parents could get a job that allowed them to stay in one place.  The first day of school always sucked. Kids were either nice, they didn’t care at all or they were a pain in the ass. This time we got the latter. 

It’s not like Armin ever did anything to become the target of their jokes, or the punches he received. ‘Nice hair,’ ‘fucking nerd.’ Those were the usual phrases they chose to pick on him, they could be more original, Armin thought. He might be used to it by now but god, it gets tiring. 

Now a few weeks have passed, his routine in school consisted of going to class, reading at recess, lunch, getting bullied, and going back to class. Not really the best environment for a thirteen year old to be in. The day was nice, not too cold, not too warm, the wind blowing softly. He sighed as he walked outside of the school building, going to sit by one of the trees. Lunch would be over pretty soon, he just wanted to go back home and do...nothing. That was better than this. The peaceful quiet moment could’ve lasted longer if it wasn’t for the familiar laughs approaching him. Max. 

Armin didn’t even get to get up before the boy kicked him right in the stomach, making him grunt in pain. Max was about to speak when someone quickly ran to where they were. It all happened so fast.  The girl’s hair got all messy from the wind, it covered her eyes a bit but that didn’t stop her from placing one clean punch on Max’s jaw. Who was she? Armin swore he had never seen anyone as beautiful or as badass as her. “Leave him alone. You don’t wanna know what I’ll do to you next.” The girl spat out, glaring at Max and his little gang until they left. In just a second the girl's expression changed, she crouched down next to Armin and smiled a bit. 

“ _ You good _ ?”

Armin learnt that her name was Mikasa. They were in some classes together but he hadn’t seen her around before. He also learnt that she was very good at karate, that’s why Max knew it was best not to mess with her. For the first time, in the many years of moving around and going from school to school he felt welcome. All thanks to her, his savior. 

After the little incident they still had a few minutes to spare, Mikasa walked inside with Armin, stopping so she could introduce him to one of her friends. “I’ve seen you around!” The boy smiled at Armin, “I’m Eren. We have maths together.” The three continued to talk and get to know each other until the bell rang and they had to go to their respective classes. Armin waved bye at them, smiling as Mikasa shouted at him “Hang out with us after school!”

And he did so for the rest of the year. Having friends that actually cared for him was amazing, but... having a crush on one of them and having to hide it made things a bit difficult. Since they met he was alway mesmerized by Mikasa, how strong she was, how she cared for him and how she made him feel. It made him feel silly when he thought about it sometimes but that’s how everyone feels when they have an actual real crush for the first time.

Eighth grade came by soon, Mikasa, Eren and Armin were growing up together and their friendship seemed to grow stronger everyday. Things were going good for Armin or so he thought. By the middle of the first semester he heard the words he dreaded the most “We’re moving again, honey. This is the last time, I promise.” He had no voice or say in this. He knew whining and begging to stay would do nothing, he’s tried that at least twice before. 

Turns out the moving was sooner than expected, after a week Armin had to be packing the things he had in his room. He furrowed his brows as he threw some books inside a box, “Why now? I wanted to tell her how I feel...” he said quietly, sounding disappointed. It had taken days for him to get the courage to do this but why would he tell Mikasa now? He’d be gone in a few days, forgotten from her mind in months. 

Part of Armin wished his next school had someone to pick on him, not because he enjoyed the bullying but because maybe Mikasa could go and save him once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!  
> comments n kudos are appreciated^^


	2. maybe next time.

The sound of music coming from an open laptop was the only thing that could be heard inside the room, it was early in the morning yet Armin knew he was going to be late for his lecture. Yes, lecture you read that right. Who knew time could pass by so quickly? Armin ended up moving one last time, this time going into the big city so he could study what he was most passionate about, marine biology. The boy was lucky enough to get to share an apartment with two other people, they had met during the first day of class by chance, Jean studied sociology and Connie wanted to become a writer. They made his days better, getting home and hearing Connie’s jokes lifted everyone’s mood. It also helped that he didn’t have to pay for an apartment for himself, that would’ve been way too expensive.

Thanks to the good grades he got all through high school Armin managed to get a full scholarship, he only had to worry about keeping his grades up which wasn't a hard thing for him to do. Besides school he managed to get a job by a café near his campus, he had met Annie there and the two had developed a nice friendship. Annie treated him as if they had known each other their whole lives and whenever Armin felt lonely or homesick he knew he could count on Annie to feel better. Jean continuously teased him about it, “Am I gonna have to be the one to tell her you’re crushing on her?” was what he would tell Armin at least a few times a week. If he was being honest he wasn’t completely sure about how he felt about Annie, he wasn’t going to act up in an impulse and ruin their friendship, that was the last thing he wanted. 

The blonde boy quickly got changed into a light blue sweater and some jeans, picking up his bag before making his way out of his room. “Good morning, Jean!” he said with a bright smile as he put on his shoes, a groggy and sleepy Jean waving at him as a response while he walked out the front door. Fifteen minutes later he was practically running across the campus to get to his lecture, his cheeks red and his hair ruffled and pointing in every direction by the time he made it into the large room.  _ Just in time, _ he thought as he sighed tiredly, waiting for the professor to get there so the lecture could start.

Almost two hours later the lecture was coming to an end, the professor was talking about some book recommendations when Armin’s phone buzzed. He quietly took it out of his pocket, pursing his lips, a bit annoyed.

‘ **annie:** can’t make it to work today, ur covering my shift’

‘ **armin:** no??? :(‘

‘ **annie:** hurry up u have ten minutes to get there. ur gonna get paid dummy.’

Should’ve mentioned that before. The second the professor left the room he gathered his things and made his way towards the café. The walk there was short but Armin took his time, he loved the way the tree leaves changed color at this time of the year. “Hi,” the boy greeted his manager when he walked inside the café, giving them a small smile before walking into the back. He fixed his hair and put on his apron, the tag with his name had a sticker next to it, a small coffee and a donut, courtesy of Connie’s best friend Sasha.

His shift went by smoothly, the smell of freshly made coffee was one of his favorites. He could stay in here for hours just because of that but it was time to return home, maybe play video games with Connie or get some essays done. Playing with Connie sounded nice. Priorities. The sound of the bell that was above the door made him get out of his daydream of video games, looking up. He couldn’t see much from the back but...was that…Mikasa? There was no way. What were the odds? God, the last time they saw each other was what? Five years ago? Armin quickly took off his apron and ran his fingers through his hair, he was going to say hi. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, she had short hair now and the way she dressed was so nice.

The boy took his bag and took a small breath, he was about to step to stand behind the counter when he noticed Mikasa was already sitting by the back of the café with someone else, she was laughing at something the boy was telling her, her hand touching the male’s upper arm for a moment. Maybe she had a boyfriend? He let out the breath he was holding and shook his head, it wasn’t any of his business. Armin ended up deciding on leaving through the backdoor, he didn’t want to interrupt and embarrass himself, what if she didn't remember him? If she ever came back to the café he would say hi, ‘maybe next time,’ the boy thought as he walked out.

Putting on his earbuds and his favorite playlist made that thought disappear. He couldn’t wait to get home and beat Connie up on Call of Duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for clicking!! hope u enjoyed,  
> they might meet again soon...expect a longer chapter!  
> comments n kudos are appreciated n welcome^^


End file.
